When America Loses His Glasses
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: America lost his glasses and now they're in Russia! Now the Allies minus Russia must take a road trip from China to Russia to save them! Plus, who is this mysterious man America keeps seeing? I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Rated T because I'm paranoid and France is in this. This is my first story, please tell me what you think!
1. The Losing

WHEN AMERICA LOSES HIS GLASSES

Yet again, it was America's turn to speak at the Allied meeting.

"So dudes we should totally like walk in on the Axis and be all like, 'Oh yeah dudes we're totally awesome and you guys are not' And while you guys are doing that I'll like totally beat them up and get all the information out of them! And that means. . ." America made a pose. "I'M THE HE-"

But as he said these words, his glasses fell off. They hit the floor and sank into it. America, not seeing this, got on the ground and searched for them.

"Dudes, anyone seen my glasses?" He asked.

"They sunk into the floor, smart one, aru." China said.

"America's glasses aren't the only thing missing. Russia is too!" France said sadly.

"There's only one explanation! I've seen this many times in my magical research. America's glasses went to Russia!" England said.

Everyone gasped.

"Hey. . . I think. . . I see something. A person. He-he looks like me, but he's holding a bear. . ." America said weakly. See, his glasses were his power source.

"I'm right here. . . I'm Canada. . ." Canada said quietly.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada. . ." Canada said.

"Did I just hear him talk?" America asked.

Everyone stayed quiet until England said, "Yeah we need to get his glasses back."

Everyone agreed. For once, all the Allies (excluding Russia) agreed on something!

Since the meeting was being held in China, to save money, the Allies had to take a road trip to Russia. Everyone piled in China's sexy red sports car. China was driving, France was in the passenger seat, America sat behind China and England sat behind France. The whole time, France did his "hon hon hon" laugh with his "hon hon hon" face on.

In five minutes, France fell asleep, muttering, "China is so cute.." China tried to ignore this but he needed to concentrate on driving. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERV ARU?!" China yelled, hitting France with a wok. "AIYAH!"

France woke up yelling, "ENGLAND YOU- oh. . .It was China. . .Did you wake me up since you wanted a little French magic~?"

"NO I DID NOT ARU!"China yelled. He then took a few deep breaths than resumed concentrating on driving.

"Can you keep it down? America isn't doing so great. . ." England said.

America was pointing at the space between him and England.

"I'm right here. . ." Canada said quietly, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**MY FIRST STORY! :D How is it? I'll add chapter 2 in a week or so. . . Maybe earlier.**

**What a creative title! (sarcasm)**


	2. More of The Trip

PART 2

So the next few minutes were quiet. Suddenly, the car swerved and bumped into the car next to it. Both the cars collided.

"Why'd you do that?! Bloody wanker. . ." England muttered.

"I am sorry, but I had to avoid hitting a baby panda!" China said. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yes. . ." Everyone replied.

Everyone got out of the car and went over to the other car. Except China who went to get the baby panda.

When America, England, and France got to the other car, they heard loud music. Loud JPOP music. The window scrolled down to reveal a pissed Turkey in the drivers seat. Also in the car was Greece and Japan in the back seat. Greece looked surprisingly happy for a person who was in a car wreck, and Japan looked worried and he was blushing. Also Hungary was in the car suffering from a major nosebleed, but no one paid attention to her.

"What was that for?!" Turkey asked/yelled.

China then came up. "We had to avoid hitting a baby panda aru. . . I think I'll call her Cho, aru!"

Turkey's eyes got sparkly and his face suddenly got a smile."I love pandas!" and the car door burst open and Turkey came out and glomped China.

"Mr. Turkey. . ." Japan said worriedly.

Turkey got off of China, checked that both cars weren't damaged, and was on his way. Where they were going, not even the author knows.

When everyone got back in the car, it was silent for a good hour. France was asleep again. Cho, China's new panda, rested in England's lap. She seemed to be playing with Flying Mint Bunny. And then. . . And then. . .

"A MAGICAL FLOATING BEAR!" England yelled in surprise. You would think he would be used to this kind of stuff.

This caused France to wake up. He then screamed like a manly man.

"That's-that's Kumajiro! Canada's b-bear! I told you he was real!" America said.

China sighed. "Western nations are so immature." He said.

So France and England continued to freak out until they reached Moscow.

* * *

**Hi! This was chapter 2! Hope you like it! Also the pandas name Cho. . . I wrote this at school today so I tried to find a Chinese sounding name and I thought of Cho Chang from Harry Potter! :D Also trust me, the story gets WAAAAAY better. Trust me. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe.**

**That's all, thanks for reading, bye bye!**


	3. The Drill

PART 3

"Okay! We are here. Get out of the car, aru!" China said.

Everyone got out of the car.

"Where in Moscow do we find Russia?" England asked.

"Duh! Everyone knows Russia has a secret hideout underground!" France said.

"Oh! I know the perfect way to get down there!" England said. With that, he said, "Dumbledoratheexplorer. . . Summon from the depths of Hell-"

"AN ULTIMATE DIGGING WEAPON WE CAN USE TO KICK ASS!" America blurted out. He seemed to be getting his power back since he was getting closer to his glasses.

"America you git! You messed up-"  
But England was cut off. A huge drill that had a vehicle to drive it came out of the ground. It was armed with tons of AK-47s at the sides of the drill to America's delight.

England just stood there in shock as America cheerfully said, "Come on, dudes, get in! You too Canada!"

Everyone got in and China whispered to France, "He's seeing things, aru! The illusions are getting stronger!"  
The inside of the vehicle was bigger than expected. The walls were orange and it had a hot tub. It also had two big comfy sofas and a kitchen. And, to France's delight, it had a nice, big, luxury bedroom. The most exciting of all, however, was all the controls. There were four chairs in front of them, so each nation would help drive.

"Holy Roman Empire this is amazing!" France said, dragging reluctant England into the bedroom with him. This time, Switzerland wasn't there to save him. America and China just watched as the door closed behind them. They could hear England's screams for mercy.

"I feel sorry for England, aru." China said.

"Yeah me too. Hey, dude, wanna try out the hot tub?" America asked.

"Heck yeah, aru!" China replied happily.

"Me too. . ." Canada said.

But no one paid attention to him. Except America, just glancing in his direction. Poor Canada.

So America, China, and Cho played in the hot tub for an hour or so, and when they were done, America made hamburgers for them. And everyone completely ignored England's screams for help. Poor England.

After they had their hamburgers, America and China sat down on one of the couches, Cho on China's lap, playing with the magical floating bear from earlier.

"Will you stop?" Canada asked the author quietly, which didn't make sence because she wasn't even supposed to be there.

"No," said the author. "It's fun bothering you."

Anyways, China looked away from America, blushing. "America. . . There's something I have to tell you."

America looked up because he was also looking down and blushing. "What is it?" He asked.

"I. . . I. . . Accidentally let Shinatty-Chan into your country. . . And he MIGHT have eaten all of your hamburgers, aru." China said sadly.

America held out his arms. "OH CHINA I L-" Then he stopped. "Wait you did what?"

"Nothing, aru!" China said quickly.

And after that they fell asleep on the sofa. On the _same _sofa. And they didn't wake up until morning.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads this! Next chapter will probably be posted on Thursday. Maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky. And it will be the last chapter! Anyways thank you so much people who read this! I love reading your reviews!**

**Also. . . Take some spare time and have a moment of silence. . . Remember all the lives that were lost on this day eleven years ago, and the bravery of all the fireman risked their lives to save innocent people. Please remember.**

**Okay, thank you everyone so much! Bye bye!**


	4. The Mission FIANL CHAPTER

PART 4 [FINAL PART]

When they woke up, they smelled something. Something BAD.

England was out of bed, (he also recently came out of the closet) and he was making scones.

As soon as China smelled this (yes, smelled) he went to the kitchen and kicked England in the balls, causing him to fall.

"No! I will make Chinese Tasty Treat, aru!" China said forcefully as he began making Chinese Tasty Treats.

England got up off the floor. "Eastern nations. . ." He mumbled.

"Western nations. . ." China said.

And so everyone ate Chinese Tasty Treats and the mission (finally) went underway.

Each nation sat in a chair in front of the controls.

"I wonder how this works. . ." England wondered aloud.

France started pressing random buttons like he knew what he was doing. Pretty soon, America joined in.

"Bloody gits! Don't just-" England started, but was cut off by the movement of the vehicle. It bent downward and started drilling into the ground. England just sat there with his mouth open while America and France drove and China took a nap.

After about five minutes they hit a rock. "Shit!" America cussed.

"Road rage!" The Author said with an awesome face which didn't make sense because she wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Will you stop?" Canada quietly asked.

"No and no one's supposed to notice you so be quiet!" The Author said forcefully.

Anyways the drill backed up and while it did it went _beep, beep, beep, beep!_ Also, the Backing Up song played in the back ground.

And in half an hour they hit something metal. This was it. Russia's secret base.

Everyone got out and went inside. There they saw tons of. . . Tons of. . .

Water pipes?!

"This is so creepy. . . I wonder where he is. . ." France wondered aloud.

As if on cue, Russia appeared. And even worse, he was wearing America's glasses.

America then stepped up. "Give me my glasses!" He ordered powerfully.

"Only if you can win in a fight against me. . ." Russia said. "Which is impossible, da?" Then. . . He pulled out a card. It looked like a Pokemon card, and a picture of Russia and the attacks he would use. It even had his weakness. . . Which was somewhat. . . Belarusian.

"Oh yeah? Well we brought something better than that!" America said. He pulled out a car with Belarus on it.

"Oh crap." Russia said. Then he ran out of the room. Then, Belarus, who had appeared out of nowhere, followed him, screaming, "MARRY ME!"

And right there on the floor were America's glasses. America picked them up and put them on. LIKE A BOSS.

And "Everybody Dance Now" started playing. And everyone started dancing.

THE END

* * *

**Last part! Thank you so much for reading! Bye bye!**


End file.
